


Сказания Волчьей Песни

by Wolf_Song



Category: Wild Cats Online
Genre: Gen, Non-Chronological, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Как день спускается за холм,Так луна приходит в сон,Так с тёмной ночью в унисонПоёт Сказитель о былом.





	1. Зверь-дитя

**Author's Note:**

> Сборная солянка сказаний Волчьей Песни.  
> Стихи не везде. Оо

Мягким шагом внутрь палатки  
Сказительница вдруг идёт,  
Чтоб малышам мурлыкать сказки,  
Ведь всё, что угодно, она споёт.

Ну, а пушистые милые непоседы  
Просят сказ, иль что пострашней.  
Улыбкою дарит Сказитель в беседе,  
Скажет про Зверя, что похож на детей.

«Дорогой снов, тропою песен  
Вкрадётся в сон ваш воем песня.  
Неслышно мягкой лапой зверь  
Пройдёт вдоль речки… Верь, не верь.

В глазах охотницы янтарь,  
Луна роняет серебро на мех.  
Провоет весело снежинке: „Догоняй!“  
И слышен тихий волчий смех.

Ты младая дочь Луны,  
Хищница, сестра Зимы,  
А в глазах — искра от Солнца…  
Словно в мир иной оконце!

А волчица стремглав мчится по небу,  
По звёздам шагает, взлетает с разбегу,  
Гоняет зарницы туда-сюда…  
Непоседа малая, зверь-дитя.»

Малыши глаза смыкают,  
Глас Сказителя всё тише.  
За холм уходит мягким шагом  
Кошка к звёздам да повыше.


	2. Сказание о Звёздной Луне

Как день спускается за холм,  
Так луна приходит в сон,  
Так с летней ночью в унисон  
Поёт Сказитель о былом.

А она и придёт,  
Песню споёт,  
И навеет сон  
О славном былом.

«Так жила однажды кошка,  
Мех густой — снега серебро!  
Око — в синее море окошко,  
Голос — сладкое вино.

А и праздной была кошка,  
Бежала день с ночью по дорожке,  
С ясным месяцем в догонялки  
Затеяла игру, да с луною в прятки!

А и месяц кошку догнать не смог,  
Мать-луна отыскать не смогла за леском!  
Так и звёзды за нею бежали бегом,  
За белой кошкой, словно мотыльком.

Так признала Ночь —  
Мастерица дочь,  
Сбережёт, небось,  
Воинство звёзд.

Над синим озером кошка склонилась,  
Там, где вода теперь серебрилась,  
Звёзды там вокруг луны  
Белой кошке стали видны.

Обернулись созвездия воинами,  
Белая кошка им Луна-мать.  
И до сей поры целители  
Могут лунную песнь понимать.»

Слова растворяются в тишине;  
Дыханье котят спокойно во сне.  
Кошка смолкает, песнь обрывает  
И тихо уходит в гости к Луне.


	3. Перо белой совы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Издревле лучшим из лучших Звёздной Луны выпадала честь носить редкое украшение - перо белой совы, что нельзя добыть нигде, кроме как получить в знак одобрения духов. Но стоит ли игра свеч, если подобную славу вскоре забудут? Не лучше ли направить свои силы на день сегодняшний, напрячь волю?

Белое перо, сверкая,  
Светит на плече  
Того, кто шёл по краю,  
Чья вера горячей  
Огня.

Белое перо — знак  
Свирепой совы,  
Белой кошки зрак.  
Впереди обрыв,  
Услышь меня.

Срываясь во мрак,  
Обретаясь во тьме,  
Потерял ты себя —  
Так иди ко мне.

Холодна луна,  
Далека звезда.  
Только стоит ли жизнь  
Одного пера?

Этот знак — награда  
За победы и труд,  
Этот знак — отрада  
Для глаз, мой друг.

Но хватает ли сил  
Удержать на себе  
Всё то, что носил  
Горький мрак в огне?

Даже если тебе  
Не достать пера,  
Разве стоит губить  
Свою жизнь зазря?

Шум славы таков:  
Заглушает честь,  
И крепких оков  
Герою не снесть.

Белое перо — чистота души.  
Гордость — щит, гордыня — острые ножи.  
Ну, а если силы нет в тебе такой,  
Чтоб во мглу не кануть за громкою судьбой,  
Не печалься сильно, не горюй, не плачь,  
Всего только и надо — волю поднапрячь.


	4. Песнь твоей крови

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По преданиям, предками Звёздной Луны были Древние Барсы.   
> И с каждой битвой всё отчетливее запевает прежняя кровь...  
> __________  
> Мельница - Зов Крови

Один широкий шаг за черту —  
За край сотней ударов сердца.  
Один короткий рывок в пустоту —  
В тепле и уюте когда бы согреться…

Но уйти с поля битвы —  
Позор, времени трата!  
А твоя кровь вьёт молитвы:  
«Ты был Древним когда-то!»

Бросаешься в бой,  
Рассекаешь боль,  
В тебе поёт кровь  
Зверя вновь и вновь!

Когти, клыки —  
Твои стальные клинки,  
Ярость — твой щит,  
Он тебя защитит!

Ты снова стал под знамя Звёздной Луны,  
Война дарит Зверю оправданье вины.  
Не смей закрывать глаза —  
Бушует твоя душа,

И это — песнь твоей крови!  
Ты — Зверь, каким был тогда.


	5. Травы — травнику, рать — ратнику

  
Шелест сухих листьев вплёлся в вечерние сумерки, привычно скрадывая мягкий шаг ловких кошачьих лап. Солнце закрывало красный заспанный глаз, а значит, наступало время малышам притихнуть и ждать Сказителя, торопящегося где-то в тени к детской, где уютно пахло молоком и пряным бурачником, который целители от века давали молодым королевам.  
  
Вот на пороге возникла полосатая серая кошка с ухоженным густым мехом. Цепким взглядом окинула мягкий полумрак палатки и вдруг размягчённо улыбнулась, прошла к широкому гнёздышку, устроенному нарочно для котячьих посиделок. Устроилась у края, обвила лапки длинным роскошным хвостом. Помолчала, таинственно и смешливо щуря яркие синие глаза на спешащих к ней котят. Те не осмеливались вздохнуть поглубже, не то что слово сказать, тишину нарушить.  
  
И набрала в лёгкие воздуха, и зазвучал в темноте её приглушённый глубокий голос, ещё не потерявший юной высоты:  
  
— Жизнь воителя начинается на ступени Скалы, в окружении соклановцев, под торжественные слова предводителя, под наречение ученического его имени… Буйным побегом ежевики остроязычная молодёжь тянет за вятшими воинами в бой, и немногие понимают, как страшны бывают раны, больны, глубоки, обидны… Но зато ведают, как мудр целитель, слышащий шёпот небесной степи и трав. Осторожен врачеватель, мягки его касания, а знания несут исцеление… От века ведают воины: целителя травы и лес слушают, слово скажет — и как раз на змею налетишь… Его знания не только полезны, но и опасны, и держать их нужно в твёрдых лапах, в цепких когтях.  
  
Молодая глашатая перестаёт улыбаться, чувствуя внутри трепетный страх. Она умеет сладить с травами. Вятшие воины всё умеют лучше других. Но и ей не знать всего того, чем обладает целитель. Перед глазами полосатой встаёт видение: залитая солнцем поляна, лучи, тянущиеся в целительскую, пряный аромат и ярое желание последовать туда, в этот таинственный мир знамений и лекарственных и ядовитых трав и ягод. Помотав головой, сгоняет наваждение, склонятся к котятам, почти на шёпот переходя… Малыши забывают дышать, во всю тараща глупые и доверчивые глазёнки. А пройдёт времечко — вытянутся в сухопарых, смышлёных воителей, за старшими тянуться будут всю жизнь, за славой и подвигами.  
  
Или за шёпотом трав и небесной степи, усеянной россыпью мерцающих созвездий.  
  
— Когда мир был моложе и лучше теперешнего, мало кто ведал войны и боль, и с травами никто, кроме целителей, дела не имел: недоглядишь — и истончится грань между миров, забушует незримым водоворотом — не подходи, затянет!.. Но вот юный сорванец по имени Листволапый пошёл с друзьями-товарищами в лес, решили поймать змею, хозяйку полей и коварной высокой травы, таящей острые камни и мелкие ветви, норовящие кольнуть лапу. До сих пор ловкую змейку никто не осмеливался поневолить, потому и не ведали, чей клык несёт лишь обидную ссадину, а чей — жалящий яд! Недоглядел Листволапый, и подруженьку его… змеюшка-то приглядела… да и вцепилась ей в лапку намертво, и лишь потом уползла, как остальные оруженосцы подоспели.  
  
В голосе зазвучала неподдельная горечь. У кого-то из молодших заслезились глаза: жаль было юную ученицу, счастья битвы не изведавшую. И не только Сказительнице да слушающим жаль было: королевы подтягивались поближе, вслушивались в голос говорящей.  
  
— Взялся Листволапый хворую лечить. Чуяло сердце: не успеть. Не вызволить ему милую из опасного водоворота истончившейся грани меж двух миров… Но вот всё же принялся за дело, взялся — не говори, что не выдержишь, сраму ведь не оберёшься. Да и подобрал, что первое вспомнил: хвощ да окопник, как к обычной ране… Обычную-то рану эти травы хорошо берут, за жизнь поборются, на резвые лапки поднимут скорёхонько. Но не с ядом хозяйки лесной травы, не схватятся со злой силой, не совладают.  
  
Тут Волчья Песня зачем-то шмыгнула носом. По привычке потянула воздух, прислушиваясь к запахам снаружи: не разойдётся ли дождь, не придётся ли в детской ночевать?.. Малые, однако, посчитали иначе, и тоже носами зашмыгали. Глядя на них, Сказительница опустила голову, скрывая умиление. И вмиг сделалась серьёзней, продолжила:  
  
— Травы — травникам, а рать — ратникам! Мог ещё Листволапый любушку свою привести доброй целительнице, глядишь, не обругали бы, с кем ведь не бывает. Не послушал, время зря потратил, подставил себя и товарищей да милую зазря сгубил… Поговаривают, будто с тех пор он стал задумчив и печален, и более весёлых речей не разговаривал, а в битве не щадил себя и скоро погиб, не став даже воином. А всего-то и надо было — остановиться, не браться лечить без целителя и не терять времени попусту…  
  
Смолк её размеренный голос, наступило молчание. Малыши в задумчивости понемногу поднимались, уходили с насиженных местечек под материнский бок, кто-то спрашивал друг у дружки: а вдруг?.. вдруг им придётся в такой ситуации оказаться, так кто как поступит?..  
  
Сказительница поднялась из гнёздышка, да и шагнула через порог. Она не оглядывалась. За её плечами тоже были горькие беды. И ещё — крупица тех знаний, что скрыта целителями.  
  
Но не лечить без целителя. Что впусте жизнь товарищескую, или того хуже — свою, упускать? 


	6. И в твоей жизни случится чудо. Если заметишь...

  
Шумел дождь.  
  
Даже слякоть не способна как-то изменить шелестящий мягкий шаг этой синеглазой сказительницы. Притом что она нарочно поддевает когтями опавшие листья и пожухлую траву, чтобы дать знать о своём скором прибытии в детскую; на охоте не слышно ни шага, будто бы она не касается лапами травы. Котята это знали и все как один затаили дыхание, поскорее усевшись рядком на краю широкого мохового гнёздышка. Кто же не хочет услышать сказку на ночь?.. Да и королевам прок был — пусть хоть немного отдохнут от своих непоседливых чад…  
  
— А ну, кому из вас тут пять лун стукнуло?  
  
Наверное, даже та задремавшая в уголке королева вздрогнула от неожиданности. Такая слякоть снаружи, что ещё вздумала эта полосатая глашатая?.. Та озорно сверкнула яркими синими глазами.  
  
— Помню, как самой пришла пора за ночь проститься с котячеством… — ностальгически протянула сказительница, проходя к тому гнёздышку, что было устроено нарочно для таких посиделок. — То было славное время, да. И трудно было, и где-то весело, а где-то хотелось забиться в уголок, закатиться под мох камушком и пролежать там до скончания времён… Да.  
  
Тот котёнок, что побойчее был и высунулся даже на первых словах, как-то растерял свою уверенность, отшагнул назад, затерялся среди тех, что были помладше.  
  
— Я не в этом клане ещё жила, да и придя, стала воителем — тогда были иные порядки… Меня многому научила жизнь, но как следует я знала мало. Вот и взялись вятшие воины да те из оруженосцев, что постарше, учить меня, чему следовало. Мне лун девять или десять было, — кошка прищурилась в пространство, точно припоминая, сверяясь со своей памятью.  
  
— А откуда же ты родом? — вдруг отчаянно смело пискнул кто-то из малышей.  
  
— Отсюда, малой, отсюда. Родство, — кошка усмехнулась. — Оно не в крови… Оно в душе вашей. Тогда зима была страшенная: мать, она ведь отсюда родом, решила, что меня не прокормить, да и отнесла подальше, чтобы не обрекать на голод. Меня подобрали коты из другого клана, выучившегося выживать в такие страшенные зимы. Наши тоже умеют, но в тот год совсем худо пришлось, ишь, как прижало. А ныне нет больше того клана, что меня принял. Разлад там случился, вот я и пошла по лесам бродить, как подросла… Да не об этом молвлю, не сбивайте.  
  
Пушистые непоседы вмиг позакрывали ротики, придвинулись поближе — друг к дружке и к сказительнице. Никому не хотелось надолго прерывать эту историю: всем интересно было, что же за пора эта такая ученическая, что даже Волчья Песня взялась сказывать!.. А особенно внимательно слушал тот, кому и впрямь лун пять уж стало. Дыхание сладко замирало в груди от волнения.  
  
— Да… Были у нас и тогда и сейчас славные воители, которые всё умеют лучше других. Вот один объясняет, и ничего непонятно, а у меня наставники были — слово скажет, и как есть уяснишь, лучше сказать не могу. А случилось так, что захотелось мне целителем стать, вот прямо стукнуло в голову посреди ночи, так и не выходило несколько лун.  
  
Молодая глашатая закрыла глаза, почти зажмурила, и встало перед глазами видение, как въяве — залитая солнцем поляна. Колеблемые лёгким летним ветром пёстрые цветы. Сочно-зелёные кроны могучих высоких деревьев над головой. Пряный лесной запах, танцующий едва ощутимо и дразняще на кончике языка. И неспешные, ленивые птичьи посвистывания, ласкающие напряжённый слух. Тёплое, ласковое лето, волной омывающее тело… Про поляну она думала и говорила одновременно, и котята слушали, не перебивали.  
  
Волчья Песня любила и осень, ту её горько-сладкую середину, что грохотала суровыми грозами и кружила последние листья в жестоком вихре, готовя осыпать первым снежком. В год её рождения зима стукнула как раз об эту пору, раным-рано, но и метель была мила синеглазой сказительнице… Да.  
  
А всё-таки любила она эту цветочную поляну. И помнила тот зыбкий силуэт за рябью лесной дымки. Тень кошки. Светлая тень белой кошки.  
  
— Ни с кем я не ходила тогда проведать любимые поляны, переждать лесное ненастье, ежели случится, под кроной ели… Хоть и было с кем, но не ходила, нет. — кошка как-то тяжко вздохнула. — Но один раз случилось мне с целительницей пойти. Тогда жила ещё целительница по имени Листвичка. Я с ней хорошо дружила, вот и рассказала как-то, сболтнула о чудесной поляне… Она попросила меня отвести её туда, вдруг какую лекарственную траву найдём редкую. Целителям такие поляны всегда нужны, хоть и есть у нас Каменная площадка, где растут нужные травы.  
  
Она всё ещё не открывала глаз. И силуэт белой кошки не спешил покидать лесную дымку там, в чертогах памяти. Волчья Песня цепко держала воспоминание в голове, желая как можно лучше передать слушателям всю красоту полянки.  
  
— Случилось так, что Листвичка ушла далеко вперёд, на тот край поляны — поляна большая была, не какая-нибудь лужайка перед детской. Я отстала и смотрела назад. Вообще, это плохо — оборачиваться. Но я обернулась. А там такая лёгкая золотистая дымка над землёй, какая только солнечным летом в лесу бывает. И за ней будто кошка стоит… Кошка белая была, то и силуэт светлый. А у меня душа — в пятки, и я сама — в сторону кинулась, целительницу кликать, что ж за чудо чудное, диво дивное!.. Вдруг слышу — оттуда кто-то будто зовёт… предостерегает? И не как-нибудь кличет, а по имени! — кошка подобралась, но глаз не открыла. Да ей и не нужно было: чувствовала, что к ней прислушиваются.  
  
— Я оборачивалась вновь, но уже из любопытства, обо что-то запнулась и упала в траву. Я тогда ещё была маленького роста, всего лун тринадцать мне было или немногим меньше. Это меня спасло. Надо мной прямо пролетел ястреб. Я не знаю, что он делал в лесу, быть может, ради разнообразия спустился сюда?.. Птиц мне не понять, как есть говорю. Быть может, решил, что я достаточно мала, чтобы меня можно было унести, но правды я по сей день не ведаю; а только отделалась я испугом и царапинами на спине. Птица улетела сразу почти, словно испугалась чего-то, а за ней скользила какая-то прозрачная тень — прямо по небу! Я распласталась по земле и довольно долго лежала так, носом в землю, и дрожала. Меня целительница нашла в траве. Я не стала ей ничего говорить про предупреждение духа. Сказала, что вертела головой по сторонам, раз травы искала, вот и заметила хищную птицу, еле пригнуться успела. Будто бы так. Она поверила, и мне было стыдно за такую ложь, ведь целители лучше нас толкуют знамения, надо было сказать. Я утаила.  
  
Котята разом выдохнули, и полосатая не удержалась, приоткрыла глаза и мельком глянула на малых, приподняв уголки губ. А ведь совсем скоро и в их жизни будет случаться что-нибудь особенное, о чём они поведают лишь малым котятам, как старую-старую сказку. Потому что это действительно будет сказка.  
  
— Я обернулась уже в третий раз. Та кошка за лесной дымкой ещё стояла у края поляны, и мне показались её глаза, будто синие огоньки в пыли. Она кивнула, будто прощаясь, а затем пригнулась и словно рассеялась… Потом я услышала совиный крик. Он был негромкий, словно издалека. Целительница пересчитывала собранные травы, вслух рассуждала о том, что ястребы что-то развоевались, и, должно быть, не слышала. Сдаётся мне, был это дух… Не берусь говорить, что сама Луна предостерегла меня, уж слишком гордо звучит, но хочется верить. — эту часть кошка договаривала вполголоса, не позволяя услышать королевам, а затем подмигнула котятам. — Так уж и вы не станете болтать, ведь я вам верю. А ты, — синеглазая кончиком хвоста дотронулась до макушки котёнка, которому было уже пять лун и который назавтра станет учеником. — Ты не бойся. В твоей жизни тоже случится чудо. Если заметишь, да…  
  
Шумел дождь.


	7. Оборотень

  
Погода определённо решила загнать котов в палатки на весь остаток промозглого дня.  
  
— Вечер в гости, — раздалось у входа, и ютившиеся на широкой подстилке у дальнего края палатки котята разом обернулись на знакомый голос. В вытаращенных глазёнках трепетало живое нетерпение: все знали пришедшую сказительницу, ведавшую истории не хуже какого-нибудь древнего духа.  
  
— Припозднилась ныне. — дружелюбно проворчал кто-то из старых королев, встречая синеглазую глашатаю, широким шагом направляющуюся к месту посиделок. — Небось, утомили испытания этой... Тыквы Бешеной?  
  
— Утомили. — кивнула гостья. — Баяли, будто всю седмицу покоя не будет, а оно вон как вышло... Ничего, и то ладно.  
  
Поприветствовав кивком ещё нескольких королев, полосатая глашатая заняла место в широком моховом гнёздышке, и малышня тотчас окружила, и уж писку было — кто кого перекричит! Каждый требовал поведать что пострашней. Сказительница тяжко вздохнула, перебирая в уме, что помнила. В таком деле меру надо чутко знать. Хлестнув кончиком хвоста по мху, она мигом установила тишину. Котята затаили дыхание, глазёнки блестели.  
  
— Вам я не раз уж баяла про Полнолунные сражения, — вдумчиво начала кошка, глядя в сторону входа: королевы сплетали полог лишайника, свисавший по входу, чтобы ветром не продувало по полу. — Вы уж подросли... Поведать, что ли, про Оборотня? — заговорщицким шёпотом вопросила молодая сказительница.  
  
— Оборотня? — мигом переспросил кто-то из заглянувших оруженосцев. Юнцы знали, что сказительница зайдёт побаловать котят страшной легендой на праздник, и не прогадали.  
  
— Когда по земле ходили Древние Барсы, — тихо начала глашатая, поднимаясь с места. — Равные им нашлись, и кликали их Оборотнями. Мех их был серебряным, точно у барсука, хвосты длинные, как у рыб, когти чёрные, как у лис, а не белые, как у котов... клыки волчьи... узоры по меху, точно змеи, и глаза, будто омуты. Но — коты.  
  
Поднявшись, полосатая сказительница стала медленно ходить вокруг гнездышка, давая слушателям рассмотреть себя. Свой серебряно-серый мех, увитый чёрными узорами, черные лапы с белыми ступнями, тёмные когти... В темноте зрачки расширились, пожирая ярко-синюю радужку по краям, словно бездонное озеро. Зачарованные плавными движениями говорящей, поближе придвинулись и королевы.  
  
— Нынче эта кровь уже не та, и мне не обернуться птицею или рыбою, как встарь, но эта легенда в моей семье передаётся шёпотом из уст в уста, из поколения в поколение, как великое сокровище... Отгремели Полнолунные сражения, и лишь далёкие отголоски слышны порою, когда на Совет уходят воители... С кем же сражаются по сей день духи ушедших хозяев леса?  
  
В наступившей тишине она останавливается и внимательным взглядом окидывает слушателей.  
  
— Живые слепы в царстве мёртвых, мёртвые — в мире живых... Одним только кривым оборотням хорошо, потому как у них на каждый мир по лапе и по глазу. И потому, быть может, всё ещё оберегает наш клан мой род, — кошка садится, позволяя малышне подсесть поближе.  
  
— Отгремели те сражения, но не все Барсы ушли. Жил один ещё в лесу нашем, жил и никак уняться не мог: как покинут воины лагерь, отправляясь в Дикие Земли на встречу всех кланов, так он и сманивает котят выйти в ночь. А как выйдет доверчивый — сцапает, да и поминай как звали.  
  
Кто-то из старых королев вздохнул судорожно, и впрямь припоминая, о чём им в детстве рассказали их прабабки. О таинственно исчезающих котятах.  
  
— Кровь наша давно уже тогда дремала в жилах, но кот, помнивший ещё времена Оборотней, пожелал пробудить древнюю силу. Пошёл он к озеру, к которому привязан дух сказительницы Луны, стал просить у неё разговора с матушкой Ночью, самой Оборотней покровительницей. Ночь выслушала мольбы юного воина, и, решив испытать его желание защитить клан, прислала свою помощницу, голубую сойку. Да и велела: «Коли сумеешь добыть по перу из каждого крыла да не ранить птицу — сделай себе украшение. Тогда и пробудится сила твоего предка великого». Делать нечего, бросился воин за птицей, ночь и день гнался — не мог словить; на третью ночь, перед самым Советом, выследил притомившуюся пичужку-сойку, да и выдернул по перу с одного крыла и с другого, сразу после — отпустил. Пришёл в лагерь, целителю рассказал, что да как, и тот ему раствор приготовил, чтобы украшение не попортить...  
  
С этими словами Волчья Песня выплела из своего меха на шее два пера голубой сойки и положила перед собой, чтобы дать рассмотреть. Выждала — и вплела обратно.  
  
— Целитель не стал никому про решение воителя из рода оборотней. Ибо таинство Поединка принадлежало лишь сражающимся, — продолжала сказительница, вплетая перья обратно. — И ночью той же воин отправился к Каменной Площадке, где ныне Садик Целителей. А по пути ему то гадюка попадёт под лапу, то тропинка вдруг исчезнет, то сова криком испугает, а то и вовсе ветвь под лапы ударит... Словом, не хотел Лес гибели Оборотня, едва-едва пробудившегося, то и не пускал.  
  
Слушатели затаили дыхание, мигом представив себе путника, бредущего через лес, через тьму, ныряющего в лучи полнолунного света, в полную неизвестность.  
  
— У края Каменной Площадки его уже ждал тот Барс. Он не был огромен, как его далёкие предки, но был силён и свиреп. Много ран получил воин и уже отчаялся, как вдруг вспомнил про сойку... Вот тогда в нем пробудилась дремавшая наследная сила! Ринул зверя об камень да и оборотился птицею, выклевал глаза убийце да и завершил начатое. Но, поговаривают, будто так и не вернулся из леса... — сказитель снова встала и пересела поближе к котятам, вовсю хлюпавшим носами.  
  
— Но в клане подрастал его сын — далёкий прадед прабабки моего прадеда, — тихо сказала Волчья Песня. — И дети из нашего рода, те, кто получил приметный облик, свидетельствующий о наличии крови Оборотня, совершают путешествие в Дикие Земли, а потом и в Горы, чтобы там повторить подвиг далёкого предка, самим на мгновения стать победителем Священного поединка... Предка того звали Волчьим Воем.  
  
Полосатая кошка замолчала.  
  
— Так тебя по нему нарекли? — спросил оруженосец, молчавший до сих пор.  
  
— По нему. — улыбнулась молодая глашатая. — А теперь — шасть по палаткам, да не топочите, негодные!


	8. Сопротивление бесполезно

  
На землю опускались холодные сумерки.  
  
Суета утепления оправдала себя ещё несколько дней назад, но заглянувшая в детскую сказительница оценила этот труд по-достоинству только сейчас. Стоило перешагнуть порог, и тёплый мох, которым был выстлан пол, уютно обнял ступни, согревая даже подушечки лап. Удовлетворённо щурясь, синеглазая кошка вдоль стены отправилась к моховому гнёздышку, устроенному нарочно для котячьих посиделок.  
  
Пушистые непоседы, понявшие уже, кто из Сказителей пришёл на этот раз, едва дождались, когда гостья присядет на край, с удовольствием разглядывая нынешних своих слушателей. Котята ластились, выпрашивали сказку, но среди общего писка кошка услыхала чей-то тоненький голосок:  
  
— Расскажи о целителях!  
  
Этот голосок мгновенно перекрывается другим:  
  
— Да разве целители совершают подвиги? Это неинтересно. Давай о подвигах!  
  
Память мгновенно выпустила из своих глубин какую-то полузабытую в клане песнь. Улыбаясь иронии, Волчья Песня склонила голову, лукаво щуря глаза. Верно истолковав этот жест, маленький непоседы расселись вокруг неё полукругом.  
  
— О целителях и о подвигах, говорите? Что ж, есть одна легенда… Мне про то ещё бабка на ухо баяла, — словно припоминая детали, полосатая гостья взглянула на потолок. — Будто растёт где-то в нашем лесу странная трава. Верхняя часть стебля у неё зелёная, от простой не отличить. А у самого корня стебель становится голубым и блестит ночью, словно усыпанный крошечными звёздами. Найти её можно только после заката, ведь днём этот свет не виден. Но нельзя её собирать.  
  
— Почему же нельзя? — робкий вопрос обращает на говорившего внимание синих глаз сказительницы.  
  
— Чтобы Дух Леса не осерчал. Трава та чудесна тем, что любые раны залечит, а сок её любые болезни поборет. Траву этот Дух не для нас выращивает, а для зверья лесного и для самого леса, чтоб зимой не погиб. Только ведь и в клане тяжёлые времена бывают…  
  
В конце слышится тоскливый вздох, и неясно, чей он: то ли пушистая сказительница в темноте вздыхает о тех временах, то ли в полудрёме, навеянной её голосом, ветер качнул верхушки деревьев… Котята вовсю воображают эту самую траву на поляне, укрытой ночью, и зябко идущий кругом туман, выпускающий время от времени звериные тени.  
  
— Давно это было, да помнят ещё легенду о голубой траве, — Волчья Песня и сама представляет поляну, на которой тропы подсвечены сотнями «звёздных» стеблей. — Только недуг какой-то по рядам соклановцев шёл, да не шёл — бегом бежал! И враги, как назло, вздумали на нашу территорию захаживать, — в тихом голосе глашатаи слышится угроза древним врагам, и котята замирают от волнения. — В те времена сильна была вера в связь с лесом, и тогдашняя юная целительница вздумала поискать ту траву. Хоть стебелёк один утащить, и то ладно, думалось ей. Один-то листочек крошечный, не велика пропажа, Дух не заметит, а и заметит — не осердится поди.  
  
И в вечернем дремотном воздухе то ли въявь, то ли не очень, поднимается видение, как гибкая маленькая ученица целителя крадётся сквозь туман, как её дыхание замирает от страха и любопытства, как блестят широко раскрытые зелёные глаза… Пригибает голову к земле, всматривается в темноту…  
  
— Звали её Снежинкой, и в том тумане, белом как молоко, ищущую было не разглядеть. Нашла, наконец, Снежинка голубую траву… Повертела стебли в лапках, радуясь удаче, да и бросилась бежать обратно в лагерь. Не заметила, как по пути ещё несколько ростков затоптала.  
  
Говорившая поглядела на котят и с лёгкой улыбкой отметила их серьёзные задумчивые взгляды, поняв, что мысленно они мчатся через лес вместе с юной Снежинкой, спешат на помощь соклановцам.  
  
— На такую дерзость не всякий воин решится, — вспомнив о чьём-то «Да разве целители совершают подвиги?», усмехается синеглазая кошка. — Только Снежинкой двигала вовсе не дерзость и даже не смелость, а страх. Страх за клан, за родных и близких. Этот же страх утраивает силу воителя, сражающегося против чужака. Целители тоже борются с врагами, только иными — с ранами и болезнями. Никто не спросил у Снежинки, откуда у неё стебли голубой травы — все понимали, на что осмелилась кошка. Буквально в два дня хворь покинула лагерь, зажили раны воителей, и всё бы хорошо…  
  
В воцарившейся тишине не слышно было даже дыхания котят. Да что там котят — вздохнуть побоялись придвинувшиеся королевы!  
  
— На третий день Снежинка исчезла. Одни толковали о гневе Духа Леса. Другие — что смелая кошка, не побоявшаяся никаких бед ради клана и потому лишь отыскавшая поляну, приглянулась Духу. Не могу сказать, где правда, а где ложь, только сказывали мне, будто Снежинку позже видели.  
  
В воздухе между сказительницей и слушателями повис немой вопрос. Волчья Песня ответила на него с той лёгкостью, словно вопрос прозвучал только что из чьих-то уст.  
  
— Было это тоже в сложные времена. Трав не хватало, и молодой целитель, отчаянно веривший в чудеса, решил повторить подвиг Снежинки. Полночи он блуждал по лесу; когда совсем обессилел и вздумал было вернуться в лагерь, услыхал, будто незнакомая кошка окликает его по имени. Обернулся — лапы со страху отнялись. За ним полз густой молочно-белый туман, и в тумане шла красивая белая кошка с изумрудными глазами. На лапе и на хвосте её были яркие зелёные узоры, а следом шла большая тень, похожая на рысь. И там, где ступала лапа кошки, расцветали самые нужные травы. Целитель так и обмер с перепугу. А когда очнулся, луна уже опускалась за горизонт, и никакой кошки с туманом и тенью не было. А травы — были. Вот так.  
  
Сказительница поднялась с места, сладко потягиваясь и жмуря глаза.  
  
— Говорят, будто и по сей день есть те, кому хочется найти саму поляну, но не удалось ещё никому. Тем не менее, сопротивление желанию свершить подвиг — бесполезно…


	9. Воля стихии

  
Нынешний вечер немало удивил заглянувшую на огонёк Сказительницу — вместо привычного восторженного затишья её встретил котячий писк.  
  
— Мы уже сотни раз слышали историю об этом пожаре! Расскажи что-нибудь другое!  
  
Синеглазая глашатая качает головой. Малыши совсем замучили старшую королеву в отсутствие главных хранителей легенд клана. А уж легенды-то полосатая гостья от и до знает!.. Она ловит на себе взгляд той королевы, взгляд, полный облегчения и благодарности.  
  
— А ну, негодники! — шутливо прикрикнула кошка, через темноту направляясь к уголку котячьих посиделок. Детские глазёнки прикипают к украшению Сказительницы — два пера голубой сойки в её загривке уже всем хорошо запомнились после сказа об Оборотнях; а вот цепочку с маленьким сияющим камушком гостья берёт редко. Бережёт свою награду, как может.  
  
Писк тонких голосов стихает, и вихри зимы остаются за пределами тёплой детской.  
  
— Расскажи о большой беде, Волчья Песня! — запинаясь, тихо просит кто-то из пушистых негодников, заворожённых таинственностью, принесённой полосатой гостьей.  
  
Синеглазая улыбается, садясь на край мохового гнёздышка. Малые жмутся к её роскошному узорчатому меху, согреваясь. В уютной темноте мерцает лишь камушек и её яркие глаза.  
  
Зрачки расширяются, пожирая радужку по краям и открывая в своём сердце бездну ночного неба. И вот уже котята видят вокруг не привычную детскую, а загадочно-грозное «наружу». То самое, что шумит за надёжной стеной лагеря воем ветра, рёвом вьюги, бархатом поздней тьмы.  
  
— Давно это было, — тихий голос Сказительницы порывом ветра колышет верхушки деревьев. — Правили Полосатая Звезда и Острозвёзд... По весне дело было: вода в реке поднялась и затопила пойму. Это каждый сезон Юных Листьев бывает, но в тот раз волны доползали до корней Небесного Дуба. А Дуб — он огромный, высоко забрался, так и сам где-то наверху ветвями, словно гигантскими лапами, качает. Все, от мала до велика, чуяли беду. И беда себя долго ждать не заставила: наша река, наша кормилица и защитница, вышла из берегов.  
  
Перед глазами слушателей встаёт видение, навеянное голосом Волчьей Песни, ни на секунду не смолкающим, нагоняющим напряжение, звучным, как её пение. В самом воздухе слышится шёпот волны, крадущейся на берег.  
  
— Страшно это — река из берегов выходит? — тихо спросили под боком.  
  
— А как же. Единой волной мчится по равнинам. Место-то у нас ровное, только пара оврагов да пригорков. Тогда мы аж до Гор всем кланом шли, благо, целители собрали травы так, чтобы переносить можно было быстро. Да и Хранители Туннелей нас пропустили легко. А я в конце шла, младших подгоняла вместе с оруженосцами. Да всё назад смотрела. А вода бурлит, там, за спиной, местами в низинах хватает за пятки... Страху мы тогда натерпелись... Но я всё на реку смотрела. Могучая сверкающая лента, небесным росчерком рассёкшая долину. И кипит, бушует стихия, водная сила господствует на земле, демонстрируя свою власть...  
  
Полосатая тяжко вздыхает о прошлом. Её всегда так манила вода. Её глубины, волны, сила жизни и власть смерти. Такая обманчиво-спокойная, упрямо-гибкая. Податливая и неизменная одновременно.  
  
Голос Сказителя действует параллельно с мыслью, рассказывая слушателям о смертоносной силе воды. Чарующий тон проникнут глубочайшим уважением к стихии. И ещё долго не смолкают слова синеглазой в душах котят...  
  
— Скажи, Волчья Песня, — напоследок спрашивает малыш, отстав от сверстников, укладывающихся спать. — А если река снова выйдет из берегов? Что тогда?..  
  
— Стихия есть стихия, её не изменить. Это ведь тоже живое существо. Захочет — принесёт беду. Пожелает — не принесёт. Не волнуйся.  
  
В синих глазах меркнут отступающие речные волны... 


	10. Новогоднее поздравление

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта штука была создана 31 декабря 2017 года [31 December, 2017], но так как я переношу сюда все работы, то и это оставлю.

Паря и кружась, белый снег  
Зимний танцует вальс.  
Топорщат коты пышный мех…  
Мороз не обидит нас.

Не обидит, ведь праздник сегодня,  
Праздник главный из зимних один.  
Этот год провожаем сегодня.  
Мы семья, и здесь каждый любим.

Год был для нас и тяжек, и труден,  
Но теперь-то мы все с облегченьем вздохнём.  
Улыбнёмся друг другу и тем, кто нам нужен…  
И в новый год вступим, и смело пойдём!

Смеются котята, играют в снежки,  
Заразителен смех, им сегодня сродни  
Все, кто здесь сейчас собрались,  
В эту минутку ты нам улыбнись!

Пусть воет метель за палаток стеной,  
Пусть уносит печали и горесть долой,  
А мы позовём к нам домой новый год,  
И пусть он лишь счастье нам принесёт!


End file.
